¡Viejos son los trapos!
by Seritzawa
Summary: Había cosas que Arthur prefería hacerlas solo antes que hacerlas con Alfred.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Personajes:** Alfred F. Jones x Arthur Kirkland [USAxUK]

**Género:** Humor (?).

**Clasificación:** K+.

**Advertencias:** Relación Hombre x Hombre.

**Nota:** Basado en la experiencia de que te pregunten si tu madre es en realidad tu hermana. A veces me pregunto si me toman el pelo o parezco una vieja. Aunque jamás me puse a pensar que quizás mi madre luce más joven…

_Anyways, enjoy it._

* * *

><p><em>¡Viejos son los trapos!<em>

Había cosas que Arthur prefería hacerlas solo antes de hacerlas con Alfred, como tomar una taza de té en la terraza y avistar el paisaje, cocinar comida de verdad –aunque Francia siempre pusiera en duda a que se refería con 'de verdad'– o leer un buen libro en la comodidad de su hogar. Porque esas actividades hacía que se relajara y pudiera tranquilizarse tras un agotador día de trabajo, algo que jamás podría obtener al lado del hiperactivo y ruidoso americano.

Aún así, había algo que estaba por encima de todos los ítems de su lista de 'Cosas que NO debo hacer con Alfred'. Y era, nada menos, que ir al supermercado.

Muchas veces habían ido los dos a cumplir con el objetivo de llenar de víveres la heladera –casi siempre vacía– de Alfred. De paso, Arthur se cercioraba que el 100% de las compras no fueran comida chatarra. Nunca pasaba la gran cosa, solo algunos gritos por parte del inglés y lloriqueos del americano a la hora de decidir que colocar en el carro. Nada serio, hasta un jueves a la noche cuando decidieron ir al Walt-Mart.

Debido a que Alfred estuvo haciendo el enorme esfuerzo de comer más sano, Arthur le concedió el deseo de ir a buscar un bote de helado de chocolate. Feliz de la vida, el americano se marchó a toda velocidad mientras que el otro terminaba de hacer las compras pertinentes. Y mientras se debatía en qué tipo de papel higiénico llevar, si el normal o el suave, un empleado apareció de repente a su lado, con la eterna chaquetita azul con letras blancas que rezaban 'Estamos para ayudarlos'.

─ Disculpe, señor pero ¿podría calmar a su hijo un poco? Anda peleando en el pasillo.

Arthur, sobresaltado y sorprendido a la vez, miró al joven extrañado. Le comunicó que él no tenía ningún hijo y que, quizás, se había equivocado de persona. Aún así, el empleado le respondió que no, que su hijo –uno que usaba una playera de Superman, rubio, de ojos azules, alto y chillón– andaba peleando en el pasillo.

Arthur no sabía si sentirse enojado con Alfred por ser un niñato en vez de un joven maduro o con el empleado por hacerlo pasar por el padre de su novio. ¡Ni que tuviera tantas arrugas, o aparentaba tener más años! Él solo tenía unos cuantos más y vestía acorde a su edad –camisa y pantalón de vestir– y no como uno de kínder. ¡Tenía 24 años!

Dispuesto a parar el lío, siguió silenciosamente al empleado. Acercándose al lugar donde se encontraban las heladeras, pudo observar que había gente que se encontraba viendo la pelea entre Alfred y un mocoso de 9 años y susurraban entre ellos cosas que hubiera sido mejor que el inglés no escuchara.

─ ¡Dios mío! Hay padres que no saben educar a sus hijos hoy en día…

─ ¡Ese debe ser! Pobre, debe ser padre soltero.

─ ¡Estos padres que todo lo dan y convierten a sus hijos en monstruos malcriados!

A Arthur se le comenzó a mover una de sus cejas en un tic nervioso que iba en aumento. Los cuchicheos entre la gente lo estaban tornando mucho más enojado de lo que ya se sentía. ¡Pero qué demonios! ¡Él no era el padre! ¡Era su no-novio! ¡No estaba tan viejo y decrépito para ser el progenitor del americano! Podía haber aceptado que dijeran que era padre de Alfred cuando este era una colonia suya… pero ahora, independizado y tal, ¡no podía verse tan viejo!

─ Si es verdad que los hijos luego son parecidos a sus padres, no le pediré su número. ¿Viste las cejas que tiene?... ─ dijo una chica a la amiga lo perfectamente alto para que Arthur y el último gramo de paciencia se fuera.

─ Alfred, dale el _bloody_ bote de helado al _bloody_ niño.

─ ¡_But_, Iggy, es el último de chocolate!

─ Nada de peros. _RIGHT NOW_.

Y al ver que Alfred no se mostraba muy conforme con la orden y trataba todo lo posible para resguardar su preciado helado de chocolate debajo de su playera para llevárselo a casa, Arthur decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y arrebatárselo de las manos. Se lo dio al niño pecoso, quien le sacó la lengua al americano y se marchó feliz con el tesoro entre sus manos.

Alfred F. Jones jamás se sintió tan suciamente traicionado en su vida.

Iba a ponerse a gritar en pleno pasillo lo injusto que era Inglaterra y la vida en general, cuando un fuerte jalón del cuello casi lo ahoga. Sorprendido, giró para ver como Iggy, rodeado de una aura negra y densa, lo arrastró hacia la puerta de salida y murmurando cosas sobre comprar la última línea de cremas anti-arrugas que lanzaron en la casa de Francis.

* * *

><p><em>Se aceptan críticas, tomatazos, sugerencias :3<em>


End file.
